The Smith Knight
The Smith Knight Tom is the hero of the hour. Season: 1 Episode: 16 Total Episode Count: 16 Prod. no.: 1BQT17 Featuring: Tom, Shubie Also Appearing: Taylor, Vera, Tyler, Abagail Lesac, Sandals Lesac, Harold, Lenny, Mabel, Jimmy, Derek, Oliver Wilkerson, Laine, Brandi, Chad & Chad, Dan Rather, Tila Tequila, Kim Kardashian Plot: After a stressful day at the school, Vera comes home and is in no mood for Tom's shenanigans. At The Broken Stool, the guys tease Tom about Shubie running things. When he confronts Shubie, she admits she had to develop a take-charge attitude to survive being a single mom but agrees to lighten up a little from Tom. Tom and Shubie are robbed at an ATM with a thief takes their money and Shubie's wedding ring. While Shubie struggles with the thief to protect her ring, Tom runs around helplessly. When the thief's gun goes off and Tom is shot, Shubie feels horrible and agrees to restrain herself more for Tom. At the Stool, the guys interpret Tom getting shot as him trying to be a hero and Tom is the man of the hour until Dan Rather and Tila Tequila discover the truth about Tom by playing the ATM camera footage showing Tom running around helplessly while Shubie fought the robber. Embarrassed, Tom decides he should quit pretending to be a hero and sets out to find the thief and get Shubie's wedding ring back. After striking out a pawn shop and setting up a sting at the ATM, he returns home where he finds Tyler and Jimmy laughing at his video. Tom has a burst of inspiration and has Tyler zoom in the video, finding the thief had a "Last Call with Carson Daley" hat and traces him to his house. When Tom is captured by the thief, Shubie bursts in to the rescue and knocks the thief out cold. After admitting she followed Tom all over and that she cannot just sit by and do nothing, she makes it look like Tom took out the thief making him a hero again. Meanwhile, Vera sees a pair of $300 jeans she wants. When she asks Shubie for the money she is rejected; Taylor admits he has the money but won't give her any. Vera hints that it is a bad time to mess with her leaving Taylor confused. Later in the bathroom, looking in the trashcan, Taylor is shocked when he thinks Vera is dying of a terrible disease but it turns out it is only her period. When Taylor comes to her to comfort her, Vera decides to take advantage of the situation and asks for the money for the jeans she wanted. When Shubie finds out that Taylor gave Vera the money, she tells him that Vera may be taking advantage of him. When he believes she is being insensitive to Vera's impending demise and tells her what he found, she enlightens him on what is happening. To get even, Taylor sells all of Vera's things on Craigslist to get his money back. Trivia *The title card is a parody of YouTube. Rating TV-14: DLS <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2013